You don't have to put on the red light
by thegirl20
Summary: A series of ficlets from an AU in which Ruby is a detective and Regina is a prostitute.
1. She's perfect as she can be

**Regina visits Ruby at work.**

* * *

"Can you sign off on this paperwork real quick?" Ruby asks, poking her head into her grandmother's office and waving the file in question.

Lieutenant Lucas looks up from what she's reading, dipping her head to look over her glasses. She nods to her in-tray. "Add it to the pile."

Ruby grits her teeth but does as she's told. Sometimes her Granny's 'no special treatment' rule is a real drag. She's halfway out the door when Granny's voice stops her.

"I see the Queen is holding court again."

Willing herself not to blush, Ruby turns to look through the window into the bullpen. "She…uh…she's-"

"A great source of information. Yes, so I've been told," Granny tells her, eyes following Ruby's gaze. Regina is perched on Ruby's desk, entertaining a couple of the newer detectives with some scandalous tale, no doubt. "But I don't see your other informants swanning in here whenever they feel like it and planting their asses on your desk."

"That's just what she's like," Ruby says, her lips twitching into a smile as she takes in the rapt expressions on Robin and Mulan's faces. "She likes to put on a show, be the centre of attention." Having been with Regina in a few of her more vulnerable moments, Ruby knows that it's mostly an act; that Regina is just doing what she needs to do to get by in a world she was thrust into. _This_ is her power.

"Uh huh," Granny says, eyes moving between the bullpen and her granddaughter. "Well, she certainly seems to have attracted _your _attention."

Ruby immediately averts her eyes, closing them briefly before turning to face her grandmother. "She's my most valuable informant," she begins, trying to keep her voice even because she knows her grandmother's ears will pick up the slightest hint of a tremor. "I look out for her for that reason."

"Mmmhmm." Granny takes off her glasses and sighs. "And the lovesick puppydog eyes you're always making at her? I suppose _that's_ because she's an informant too?"

Ruby clenches her jaw to stop herself from snapping back. She thinks about denying it, about lying, but her Granny's been around the block too many times for that. "It's not…it doesn't affect my work."

"So I have nothing to worry about, then?" Granny half-asks, half-tells.

"No, ma'am." She forces herself to keep her eyes forward and not let them stray to see what Regina's doing. Granny looks at her for a long moment before nodding and putting her glasses back on.

"See that it stays that way," she advises, returning to her notes she'd been reading when Ruby entered. "Nothing can come of it, girl."

The words hit harder than she'd like; probably because she knows they're true. "Yes, ma'am," Ruby says with a sigh. Without waiting to be excused, she turns and trudges back out to her desk where Regina's finishing up her story.

"…and then, and I swear it was like something outta the movies, the door gets kicked in and this…this _vision_ appears…"

Ruby grins; this is the story of how they met. She's heard Regina tell it a few times, and each time she adds an embellishment or two. It's barely recognisable now.

"…she was wearin' this long, red coat and there was a spotlight shinin' on her and all this fog around her like in a music video…"

"It was a streetlight and steam from a vent," Ruby interrupts, moving around the desk to take her seat. Regina swats her shoulder.

"Hush, you," she scolds. "I tell it much better than you do." She turns back to her audience and continues as Ruby leans back in her chair, hands clasped behind her head. "So the bastard's still got a hold of me, right? And he looks over at Ruby and laughs, this great big belly laugh." She wrinkles her nose. "I can smell his breath to this day. Garlic and bourbon."

Ruby's smile fades a little as she remembers the scenario. She'd been a rookie detective, working vice, when some of the girls told her they were worried about one of their own who'd gone away with a guy some of them had a bad feeling about. She'd been gone for longer than she should have been and wasn't answering her phone. Without waiting for back-up, and after hastily radioing it in, Ruby'd sped off to the address one of the girls had been to with him before like some idiotic knight in shining armour. Regina tells the tale with humour now, but the guy had really been bad news.

"So, anyways, he laughs at her and says '_What? They so hard up for cops these days that they're hirin' little girls? Get outta here Little Red Riding Hood_.' You know, because of the coat." Here Regina pauses and turns to look down at Ruby with an eyebrow quirked. "Say, whatever happened to that coat? You looked really good in it."

"It was…impractical," Ruby says, without elaboration. These young detectives look up to her and don't need to know that she got her leg twisted in the damn thing one time when she was trying to get out of her car to chase a suspect and faceplanted onto the street. "I still have it, though."

"Maybe you can wear it for me sometime," Regina suggests. "For old time's sake?"

Ruby rolls her eyes with a smile. "Just finish your story, Regina," she says. "These guys have work to do."

With a wink, Regina turns back to finish her tale and Ruby notices that it's not just the youngsters who are listening, but the whole room, despite the fact they've all heard it before.

"So he's just called her Little Red Riding Hood and before I could blink she was across the room with a gun pressed right against his balls."

Ruby flushes at her own idiocy, but raises an eyebrow as Mulan opens her mouth to comment. "Yes, I'm well aware that's not standard procedure, Chung." The young woman can recite the Department handbook backwards and forwards. Regina continues as if the interruption never happened.

"He's shakin' now, I can feel it, he's about to shit himself with fear. And Ruby leans in real close-" Here Regina leans down closer to the two open-mouthed detectives, lowering her voice for effect. "- and she says '_I'm no Red Riding Hood, I'm the big bad _fuckin_' __wolf_!" She hadn't said anything even remotely close to that, but it's one of Regina's additions that she kinda likes, so she leaves it be. "'_So you better let the lady go right now, or I'm gonna gonna show you that the big gun I got is all the better to shoot your balls off with_.'"

Regina mimics a gun-shot, using her finger as a prop, and Locksley just about jumps out of his skin. Ruby shakes her head. "I didn't shoot him, Regina."

"No," Regina agrees with a thoughtful tilt of her head. "Shame."

Ruby stands up, hands on hips, towering over the rookies. "Okay, story time's over for the day. Get back to work before the Lieut catches you slacking." That has them scooting their chairs back to their desks; at least they're not stupid enough to get on the wrong side of Granny. Ruby turns back to Regina, who's swinging her legs back and forth, fingers gripping the edge of the desk.

"_'All the better to shoot your balls off with'_? Really, Regina?" she asks, one side of her mouth creeping into the smile she's trying to hide.

"Details," Regina says with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I get the important parts right." She hooks one of her legs around the back of Ruby's knees, smiling up at her. "Like the part where you were the first person in a long time to call me a 'lady'."

It's these moments that make Ruby wish that Granny was wrong; that something could come of this. Because Regina should be treated like a lady all the damn time. A Queen, even. She smiles and tries not to let Regina see what she's thinking; because she's frustratingly good at reading Ruby's moods.

"You _are _a lady," Ruby says, her voice low. "And don't ever let anyone tell you different."

Regina laughs a little and lets her leg fall back down to swing with the other one, her eyes dropping to watch them for a moment, before coming back up to meet Ruby's. "As long as _you_ think I am, Red, I don't give a shit what anyone else says."

In another world, Ruby would have leaned in and kissed her. In this world, she gently punches her shoulder. "Awww, shucks, you're making me blush."

"Like _that's _difficult," Regina says, hopping down from the desk. "C'mon. I'm takin' you to lunch."

That's code for '_I have information that the rest of them can't hear_'. Ruby reaches for her jacket and shrugs into it, watching the swing of Regina's hips as she saunters out of the room. She starts to follow, but Granny appears in the doorway of her office, catching Ruby's eye as she approaches. She knows what's coming before Granny opens her mouth.

"Nothing can come of it," she murmurs. "I know, I know."

Granny's mouth is set in a stern line as she nods. "As long as you do." Ruby sighs and picks up her pace to catch up with Regina. She finds her waiting for her on the steps, leaning against one of the handrails. A smile lights her face when she sees Ruby and it makes Ruby's heart beat faster.

"Hey good-lookin'," Regina drawls. "Thought you'd ditched me for a second there."

"Ditched you?" Ruby asks. "_Never_." And she means that with everything in her. She'll never leave Regina and nothing can come of it. She's condemned herself to a life of secret, tortured longing. But when Regina smiles that smile, Ruby thinks she might just about have made peace with that fate.


	2. I was swallowing my pain

**Ruby's totally not jealous. At all.**

* * *

"Why we going this way?" Swan asks, through a mouthful of pastry. "Station's the other way."

"This is why you're gonna make a great detective someday, rookie," Ruby tells her with a wink. "Nothing gets past you." She turns her Camaro onto a particular street. "I got a CI down here and I wanna check in with her on another case, that's all. Thought we might as well do it while we're in the neighbourhood." Truth be told, Ruby is just in the mood for an ego boost. Her current case is stalled, all of her leads are going nowhere and she just needs to see someone with a smile that can make her forget all about that for a while.

Her eyes flick from one side of the street to the other and back, seeking out a familiar figure. She finally catches sight of her, though Regina's back is to her, there's no mistaking the swing in those hips. She smiles, but it quickly fades when she realises that Regina isn't alone. There's a woman Ruby's never seen before clinging to her arm as they saunter along the street. Tall and statuesque with red hair cascading down her back over her expensive suit. She's definitely not a working girl, and she's not a client either. They slow to a stop outside one of the convenience stores and turn so that Ruby can see them in profile. Regina is smiling up at this strange redhead in a way that makes Ruby's stomach hurt. When the woman leans down to kiss Regina, Ruby stomps on the gas pedal and peels out of there.

"Hey!" Emma complains, her box of donuts ending up on the floor. "What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing. She's not there." Ruby's teeth are clenched so tightly she can barely speak.

"Really?" Emma asks, picking up her spilled pastries and trying to decide if they're still edible. "'Cause you were lookin' at those two women for a really lo-"

"She's not _there,_" Ruby grinds out, turning back in the direction of the station. She shouldn't care about this. Regina isn't her girlfriend. She isn't even her friend, really.

So why the hell does Ruby feel like she just caught her wife cheating on her?

* * *

The next couple of days are spent immersed in her case. In no way is she using work to try and forget about that woman's lips touching Regina's. She's absolutely not getting more and more frustrated every time she thinks about those long, elegant fingers resting on Regina's hip like they belonged there. So what if Regina had told her she didn't take female clients because she wanted to keep her personal life and her work life separate? It's not like Ruby's got any claim on Regina. It's not like Ruby's jealous.

Yeah. Right.

* * *

She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid Regina forever, but a couple more days wouldn't have hurt. Just her luck, a gang-banger goes and gets himself shot in Regina's neighbourhood and her and Swan are the closest car and have to provide back-up to the attending officers. When she pulls into the scene, Emma's looking around, a frown creasing her forehead.

"Say, isn't this your CI's neighbourhood?" she asks.

"There's those razor-sharp detective skills again," Ruby says with a roll of her eyes. "C'mon. Let's get this over with. I'm tired." She gets out of the car and adjusts her holster and badge before pulling on her leather jacket. There's a gaggle of the usual girls all crowded under a canopy, smoking and gossiping. Right in the middle is, of course, Regina Mills. Her eyes are scanning the area, and light up when they land on Ruby. She immediately starts to head in her direction; that smile that makes Ruby melt out in full force.

"Hey hot stuff!" she calls out with a wink. "Long time, no see."

"Regina," Ruby greets gruffly, avoiding Regina's eyes. Even though she's not looking directly at her, she can tell Regina's confused by her response. She comes closer and lowers her voice.

"Your boss here or somethin'?" she asks, looking around, her deep brown eyes sparkling in the streetlights.

Ruby shakes her head. "I'm here to do my job, Regina." She beckons Emma over. "Here, Detective Swan will take your statement. I'm gonna talk to Maria."

She walks away and she can _feel _Regina's hurt. She hates herself a little for acting like this, and she's trying not to, but she can't help it. She stops before she reaches the group of girls, trying to get herself a little more under control. Emma's voice floats over on the breeze.

"So, did you see anything?"

"Listen, Detective Duck, or whatever your name is, everybody round here knows that I talk to _Ruby_, okay? So I'll wait until she's free."

"It's Detective _Swan _and _that _is Detective Lucas, okay? And if you're refusing to cooperate with my questioning, then I'm gonna have to take you down to the station and continue it there."

Ruby sighs; damn rookie detectives and their over zealousness. She turns back to intervene just as Regina says. "I'd like to see you tr-"

Emma has Regina's hands twisted behind her back and has her pressed against Ruby's car before she can even finish speaking. Ruby's eyes go wide as Emma reaches for her handcuffs.

"Hey! Swan!" She bounds over and reaches them in a couple of strides, catching Emma's wrist before she can apply the cuffs. She squeezes just a little too hard. "Let her go." Her voice is almost a growl. Emma's looking at her like she's mad.

"But...but she was-"

"I said let her go," Ruby repeats, her other hand going to rest on Regina's wrists, gently freeing them from Emma's grasp. Regina turns around, glaring first at Ruby then at Emma.

"I could claim police brutality, ya know," she grumbles, rubbing her wrists. She wipes at the front of her dress.

"Swan, go speak to the other girls," Ruby tells her, nodding in their direction. "Just...try some of the finesse we've been talking about, okay? And try not to arrest any of them. I'll speak to Ms Mills."

Emma's still clearly confused as to why Ruby isn't backing her up, but she does as she's told and Ruby is left with a very disgruntled Regina.

"What the hell is going on?" Regina hisses. "I don't see hide nor hair of you for _days_ and the first time I see you, you palm me off on some idiot kid just out of the academy? Who tries to fucking _arrest _me?"

Ruby winces at Regina's tone, but keeps her head up, her gaze locked with Regina's furious one. "I came by the other day. But you were..._busy_."

"I'm a busy girl," Regina says, with a hint of her usual smirk. "And that ain't ever stopped you coming around before."

"Well, maybe I've never seen you kissing a gorgeous redhead before," Ruby spits, then closes her eyes briefly at her transparency.

Regina frowns. "A gorg-...sweetie, none of my customers fall into that category," she drawls. "When the hell was this?"

The denial is making Ruby even _more _angry. "Tuesday lunchtime," she says. "Don't tell me you've forgotten her. About my height? Business suit? Long red hair?"

The frown on Regina's face clears, replaced by a huge smile that makes Ruby's blood boil. "Oh, _that _gorgeous redhead. Right, _now _I remember."

Ruby shakes her head, looking off to the right so that the tears stinging her eyes won't be as noticeable. Regina's fingers are gentle on her chin, bringing her back around. She swallows hard, but meets her eyes. There's amusement written all over Regina's face.

"That gorgeous redhead happens to be my _sister_, Detective Lucas," Regina says, her head tilted to the side as she takes in Ruby's demeanour.

Relief floods through Ruby's body, followed swiftly by embarrassment. A quiet 'oh' is all she can manage.

"Is that _seriously _why you haven't been down here?" Regina asks, clearly growing more amused by the second. "Because you were-" She raises a questioning eyebrow. "_-jealous_?"

Ruby frowns, looking down at her feet and huffing. "No," she lies. "I just...didn't...you know...want to get in the way...or whatever."

"Awwww," Regina coos. "You thought you'd be cramping my style?"

"Don't make fun of me," Ruby whispers, looking down at her feet. She feels stupid and ridiculous enough as it is, she doesn't need Regina making light of the fact that she _is _jealous and she _would _have been heartbroken if this other woman had turned out to be a significant other. And it's futile, because they'll never be anything more to one another than detective and informant. They can't be.

Regina's hands land lightly on her hips, and she looks up to see all trace of teasing gone from her eyes. Replacing it is a look that's all too familiar to Ruby; she sees it in the mirror. It's resignation, and sadness, and the tiniest, stupidest, damnedest sliver of hope.

"I'm not makin' fun of you," Regina tells her, her voice quiet, intimate almost. "I know how you felt."

"You do?" Ruby asks.

"Sure I do," Regina confides. "You think I don't wonder what you're doing when I don't see you? Who you're meeting? Who you're going for drinks with in your fancy uptown cocktail bars?"

Ruby barks a laugh. "Can you really see _me _in a fancy cocktail bar?" she asks, before sobering. "And I don't meet anyone. Not...not like that."

Nodding, Regina gives her a sad smile. "Me neither. Not in a long while."

Silence sits between them as an acknowledgement of everything they can't say. Finally, Regina offers Ruby a lopsided smile and a raised eyebrow. "So, you gonna take down my particulars, officer?"

Innuendo laden banter is safer territory, it's what they do, and Ruby appreciates it. "You see anything?" she asks, simply.

"Not a thing," Regina tells her. "Couple of the girls say they'd heard he was gonna get hit, but it's the same shit that everybody talks about everybody."

Ruby nods, looking over to where her colleague is getting grief from a number of the girls. "Sorry about Swan," she says. "She's new."

"I gathered," Regina says, not removing her gaze from Ruby. "I didn't like being left to deal with a rookie. If I'm gettin' roughed up by a cop, it'd better be _you _in future, got it?"

"Loud and clear, ma'am," Ruby says with a little salute and a smile.

Regina shakes her head. "Just come and see me next time, okay?" she says. "Then we can skip all of this." She pauses, biting her lower lip. "I missed you, Red."

"Missed you too," Ruby admits.

Their conversation is cut short when Emma rejoins them, looking more than a little harassed. "We done here?" she asks, clearly keen to leave.

"Yep," Ruby says, with a small smile in Regina's direction. "For now."

"Ruby tells me you're new," Regina says, eyes drifting up and down Emma's body. "Well, I guess I can be nice this once and _not _make a complaint about you."

Emma gives Ruby a look that says 'is she for real?, but Ruby just shrugs and grins. Emma turns to Regina. "Well...thanks, I guess?"

"You're welcome," Regina says, returning her attention to Ruby. "Don't be a stranger this time, huh, Red?"

"I won't be," Ruby promises. "Take care of yourself, Regina."

"Always do, sugar," Regina says, walking away. "Goodnight, Ms Swan."

"It's _Detective _Swan," Emma corrects her.

"We'll see," Regina says, without turning around. "G'night, Detective Lucas."

"'Night," Ruby calls, trying and failing to hide her smile at Emma's incredulous face.

"She's a real piece of work," Emma mutters.

"Watch it," Ruby warns, her eyes still on Regina. "Around these parts, she's the Queen. Your life will be a whole lot easier if you stay on her good side. She's the best source of information on these streets."

Emma sighs. "Seriously? _Her_?"

Ruby grins and ruffles Emma's hair. "Get ready to bow down, kid."

She's joking, of course, but she knows that if Regina's the Queen, then Ruby's her most loyal subject.


	3. Love in the first degree

**Crossover with Rizzoli and Isles. Jane arrests Regina. Ruby isn't amused.**

* * *

"Aww, shit," Jane mumbles, letting her fork fall into the salad Maura's making her eat for lunch. Maura looks up from her own portion and follows Jane's gaze to where a tall woman with long brown hair is talking to some uniformed cops just outside the entrance to the cafeteria. She turns back to Jane.

"Who's that?" Maura asks, dabbing at the side of her mouth with a paper napkin. "I feel it's safe to say she's not a friend of yours."

"That was almost a guess, Maur," Jane says, eyes still trained on the conversation taking place outside the door. Maura opens her mouth but Jane is quicker. "And before you tell me all of the things my face just did to make it _not _a guess, I'll just jump to the part where I tell you you're right; she's not a friend."

"So...who is she?" Maura asks, turning back to appraise this woman who has caused such a negative reaction in Jane. "She's very good looking."

"If you're into that," Jane grumbles.

"Tall, dark, exquisite bone structure," Maura says, almost without thinking.

"Maur!"

Realising her mistake, Maura turns back to face a now scowling Jane. "Which...clearly I _am _into." The scowl intensifies. "But...not on her. Obviously. She's…" She tries incredibly hard to find a negative way to describe the woman, without it being a complete lie. A smile breaks out over Maura's lips. "She's not you." There. Absolutely factually correct.

Jane rolls her eyes, but her cheeks are pink and she's fighting a smile. "Yeah, yeah, charmer," she says. "That's Ruby Lucas. We worked together for a while back when I was in vice."

"Lucas...any connection to Lieutenant Lucas?" Maura asks.

"Yeah," Jane says with a sneer. "That's her _Granny_."

One of the unis points in their direction and Lucas turns to look at them, her eyes locking with Jane's. Immediately her mouth sets into a hard line and she strides into the cafeteria. Maura can't help but admire the fluidity of her movements; almost like a dancer. She shakes away those thoughts as the woman comes to a halt right next their table. She doesn't spare Maura a passing glance, all of her attention is focused on Jane.

"Lucas," Jane says, keeping her tone neutral. "Long time, no see."

"Pity it wasn't longer," Ruby says.

"Well, you're the one on _my _patch," Jane says, leaning back in her chair.

"Uh, no," Ruby says. "You're the one who was on _my _patch earlier today. You picked up one of _my _girls on some bullshit charge. I want her out. Now."

Jane frowns. "The one with the big mouth and the even bigger ego?" The bitch had acted all high and mighty, like Jane was beneath her.

"Regina Mills," Ruby confirms. "I want her released. Immediately."

"She'll be released when I'm good and ready to release her," Jane says, picking up her fork and stabbing a lettuce leaf. She shoves it in her mouth and chews, frowning up at Ruby. "How'd you even know we picked her up? She's barely been processed."

"She used her one phonecall wisely," Ruby says, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now let her go, or I'm gonna have to hand you your ass on that plate...just like I did at the academy."

The tension ratchets up a notch or two as Jane stops chewing, her face darkening. Maura looks between the two women, unsure if she should say something.

"Are you threatening me, Lucas?" Jane says, her voice low and dangerous. ""Cause you better be ready to follow through on it. And by that, I don't mean running and telling your Grandma on me."

"Jane," Maura says, putting a hand on her arm. They're beginning to resemble two wild animals, posturing and baring their teeth at each other. Maura's not surprised to realise that she finds it arousing.

"That's what you like to tell yourself, isn't it?" Ruby says, leaning both hands on the table and moving into Jane's space; their noses almost touching. "That I got into the department because of who my granny is. You could never admit that I was actually _good_. Because that would've made you less special, right?"

Jane scrapes her chair back and stands toe to toe with Ruby. They're almost exactly the same height.

"I never gave you enough thought to form an opinion, Lucas," Jane sneers. "I was too busy becoming the youngest female detective the department's ever had."

Maura stands too, moving close to the display of alpha behaviour that's starting to attract attention. She places a hand on Jane's back.

"Now, ladies," she begins. "Can't we just celebrate the fact that you're both doing well in a very male dominated profession?" She is totally ignored.

"Yeah, well, some of us were content to do good work and help people," Ruby says. "While others ran around trying to get noticed."

"I didn't have to _try, _sweetheart," Jane says with a condescending smile.

"Sure," Ruby nods. "You spent so much time undercover chasing ridiculous leads that I started to think you were moonlighting."

"Jane was a _very _convincing prostitute," Maura agrees. "That's how we met!"

"Maura," Jane hisses. "Don't help."

"Hey, I'm not looking for a pissing contest. Everyone knows that Regina Mills is _my _gi-...informant." Maura cocks her head at Ruby's stumble, but she carries on. "If you'd taken just five seconds to ask around, you'd have known that too. But no, the great Jane Rizzoli doesn't lower herself to actual detective work, right?"

Jane's eyes narrow. "The 'great' Jane Rizzoli made her own name," she growls. "She didn't have to trade on her Granny's reputation."

"Let's not start talking in the third person," Maura requests, tugging on Jane's arm. "I don't think this conversation is at all productive."

"Who's your cheerleader?" Ruby asks, looking Maura up and down.

"Dr Maura Isles," Maura says, offering her hand to Ruby. "Medical examiner."

"_Chief _Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts," Jane corrects.

Ruby raises an eyebrow, but shakes Maura's hand. "No wonder you were so keen to get into homicide, Rizzoli," she murmurs.

"Okay, that's enough," Jane says, grabbing Ruby's arm and dragging her away to the elevators. Maura jogs along behind them. "If it means getting you out of my sight, we'll go get your girl."

The elevator ride is silent. Maura stands between the two detectives, feeling awkward and short, as they glare at each other over her head with their arms crossed. She wonders if she should have just gone back to her office, but she feels like she should be there to keep Jane calm. Something about this woman is definitely putting Jane on edge. A call is put into the custody sergeant and they wait. Again, in silence. Jane sits at her desk with her feet on it, while Maura takes the guest chair. Ruby stands, seemingly oblivious to the stares she's getting from every male in the room.

Finally a uniformed officer comes into the office, escorting a woman wearing a very short red dress and an fake animal fur jacket. The woman, while clearly disgruntled, is very beautiful. From nowhere, Detective Lucas' whole demeanour changes. It shifts from aggression to concern. "Regina," she whispers. Her arms unfold and she moves forward, grasping the woman's arms and looking her over. "Are you okay?" she asks, her voice softer, kinder, than it's been since she arrived. "I got here as fast as I could."

"I'm fine," Regina huffs. "Wrongfully arrested, but fine."

Jane rolls her eyes. "You were obstructing my investigation. And soliciting sex, by the way, which is a crime."

"Not at the time, I wasn't," Regina protests. She sighs and turns to Ruby. "Why are your colleagues so incompetent?"

Ruby grins, and Maura sees how truly beautiful she is. "They can't all be like me," she says.

"No," Regina says, returning the smile. "There's only one of you, Red."

"As touching as all of this is, some of us have work to do, Lucas," Jane says, bored. "So, if that's all, let's hope it's another five years before we cross paths again."

"At least," Ruby agrees, placing a hand at the base of Regina's spine. She nods to Maura. "Dr Isles."

"Detective Lucas," Maura replies, watching the interaction of the two women with interest. Ruby guides Regina back towards the elevators. Regina raises her voice to make sure Jane hears their conversation.

"Do me a favour, Red. If I ever get murdered, don't let these idiots investigate it, huh?"

"Don't say that!" Ruby protests. Regina bumps her hip with her own just before they disappear out of the door.

Jane groans. "Man, she really hasn't got any more pleasant with age."

Maura shakes her head, attempting to hide a smile. "She reminds me a little of someone I know."

"You know someone as obnoxious and stubborn as Lucas?" Jane says, pulling some paperwork out of her tray. "Poor you."

Maura watches Jane for a moment, not at all surprised that she didn't notice anything between Detective Lucas and her informant. After all, it took her three years to notice that Maura was flirting with her at every opportunity. She shakes her head and stands up, leaning over to kiss Jane's head. "Yeah, poor me."


	4. That doesn't soften the ache we feel

She stumbles and only just manages not to go over on her ankle. Swearing under her breath, Detective Ruby Lucas walks on, pretending she didn't nearly end up sprawled out, facedown on the sidewalk. She used to be able to walk in heels, she's sure she did. She's out of practice. Usually she would just wear her normal pantsuit and boots to court, but Granny told her to look smart and 'not like you got your clothes out of a dumpster' today. This is an important trial. The defendant is a pretty important figure in the local mob, and was kind of an unexpected by-product of a raid by Ruby and her team.

This is one of the parts of her job she likes least. Yes, it's satisfying to see people locked up when they deserve it. But Ruby's time as a beat cop taught her that there's a whole lot more to criminality than meets the surface. It's one of the reasons she went into vice. She wanted to help people as much as, if not more than, she wanted to lock people up. Her mind automatically strays to the girls who work her patch. One girl in particular, is always front and centre of her mind: Regina Mills.

Regina Mills is the part of Ruby's job that makes it worthwhile getting up in the morning. She's the person that makes Ruby feel like she's making a difference. She's the one who...she's the one Ruby can never have. She's the one. Regina's her informant, one of the girls she looks out for, and that's all she can ever be. Ruby's grandmother, the imposing Lieutenant Lucas, makes sure to remind her of that pretty often. Ruby sighs, today's not the day to get hung up on Regina Mills. She needs her head in this trial.

The street is a relatively quiet one, and she's going through her testimony in her head again. ADA Kathryn Nolan is prosecuting, and she really doesn't want to screw this up and be on the receiving end of her wrath. She's seen grown men reduced to tears under Kathryn's caustic tongue. She's so caught up in trying to remember the phrasing Kathryn had told her to use, that she doesn't hear the footsteps behind her until it's too late. Something soft and foul smelling is pressed over her mouth and nose as strong arms lock around her torso, trapping her own arms against her sides. She tries to scream, tries to kick, tries to fight. But the world is slipping away and the darkness claims her before she can even take stock of what's happening.

The next thing Ruby is aware of is movement. There's a hard, uncomfortable surface underneath her and it's moving. She tries to make sense of what's happening, but her brain is still foggy and her eyelids too heavy to open. She gives in and lets sleep take her back under.

Consciousness creeps back slowly. Starting at the back of her brain and moving forward until she's compelled to open her eyes. At first she's not sure if she's succeeded, because it's still dark. It takes a few seconds, but her eyes adjust and she can tell she's in the back of a van. It's still moving, jostling Ruby back and forth a little. It's then she realises her hands are tied behind her back and there's tape over her mouth.

_Fucking hell,_ she thinks. _Abducted. Never gonna live this down._

She tests the bindings on her wrists, but she can barely move her hands, let alone work them free. Her body sags, her cheek coming to rest on the grimy floor of the van. Someone _really _doesn't want her to testify. Tears prick the back of her eyes, but she quickly blinks them away. It's dangerous to cry with your mouth covered. She dimly remembers being taught that in a personal safety class at the academy.

Academy. Training. Right. She's a fucking police officer. She's not going to become some mob statistic. Ruby Lucas does not sleep with the fucking fishes. She squeezes her eyes closed, trying to clear her head. When she opens them, she takes stock of the situation. The back of the van is empty, except for a blanket that her captors have haphazardly thrown in beside her. The kindly gesture seems out of place until Ruby realises it's probably to wrap her body in for transportation. Pushing that to the back of her mind, she concentrates on her surroundings. The van has windows, though they look like they're tinted from the outside. From her prone position, she could probably just about reach one with her heel, but wouldn't have the leverage to do any real damage, except to her foot. Her eyes move to the panels by the doors, covering the access to the lights. If she can somehow get one of those off, and kick through to the lights, damaging them enough to get them pulled over…

Her train of thought is derailed as the van lurches to a sudden stop. Ruby slides across the van floor, colliding with the back wall. Muffled voices from the front start throwing around expletive laden accusations and Ruby holds her breath, waiting for them to get out and come around to fix whatever's wrong.

The van doors are opened and then Ruby hears the best three letter combination possible. "FBI, put your hands on your head and exit the vehicle. Now!"

Ruby's breath starts coming quickly in warm blasts down her nose as her heart speeds up. She tries to scream, but the gag renders it useless. She starts kicking at the side wall, the point of her stiletto heel proving to be an effective noise maker. Someone rattles the back doors and Ruby whines in relief, scrabbling to sit up and retain what's left of her dignity.

"Detective Lucas?" She makes a sound of confirmation. "We're gonna have you out in no time, okay?"

After what feels like forever, the doors finally open and the breath completely leaves Ruby's body when her eyes land on her saviour. Regina Mills is crawling towards her on her knees, wearing an FBI vest and with a badge attached to the belt on her jeans. Her face is drawn and pale, though she manages a half smile when she sees Ruby's shock. Tenderly she cups Ruby's cheek, her other hand taking hold of the edge of the tape covering Ruby's mouth.

"This is gonna hurt," Regina says. And it's Regina's voice. "Ready?"

Ruby nods, her eyes not leaving Regina's.

"Okay, 1...2…" She rips the tape off.

"Son of a _bitch_," Ruby gasps, wanting to press a hand against her mouth to alleviate the pain, but they're still tied behind her back.

"Are you alright?" Regina asks, her eyes flitting from Ruby's face to her body, checking for injuries, presumably. The van doors open wider, but Ruby doesn't even glance up to see who's there.

"No. They must've drugged me," Ruby says. "I'm fucking hallucinating."

"You're not," Regina says, her voice gentle, though she has the good grace to look uncomfortable. "Can you sit up some more? We'll get your hands untied."

"No," Ruby tells her. "No, you're going to tell me what the _fuck _is going on."

Regina looks over her shoulder at whoever's waiting there. Turning back to face Ruby, she sighs. "Ruby, you've been abducted, they were almost certainly going to kill you, first and foremost we need to make sure you're okay, then we need to take a statement from you and-"

"Is your name even Regina?" Ruby asks, not listening to what the other woman's saying. "I mean, clearly everything I know about you is a lie, so I'm guessing your name is too." She hasn't fully processed the fact that the woman she, up until a few minutes ago, had only known as Regina Mills, Queen of the streets, wickedly funny, deeply compassionate and owner of the biggest heart Ruby had ever come across, was potentially none of those things. Though, somehow, the thought of not even knowing her _name _is the most hurtful.

"Yes," Regina says, her gaze steady on Ruby's. "Yes, my name is Regina. Mills isn't my second name, but my name is Regina. I'm an FBI agent and I've been deep undercover trying to infiltrate a known organised crime group."

Ruby looks away, blinking back tears. "I've been a fucking idiot," she whispers. A firm grasp on her chin brings her back around to face Regina.

"No. You haven't been. I-" Regina bites her lip and glances over her shoulder. She turns back and shakes her head. "Ruby, we really can't do this now, I need to get you out of here and checked over, but I _promise _we will talk soon and I will tell you _everything_."

Moving her chin out of Regina's grasp, Ruby starts to scoot forward, forcing Regina to move to the side. "I don't want to speak to you. I don't want to feel stupider than I already do."

"Ruby," Regina's voice implores her but she doesn't look back. Instead, she allows the male agent who's waiting outside the van to help her out. She's more unsteady on her feet than she expected, and her knees buckle. An arm winds itself around her waist and catches her before she falls and she's pulled back into a solid, warm presence. It would be so easy to stay there, pressed against Regina. To turn and bury her face in her neck and cry. She does neither. Steadying herself, she stands up straight and pulls away, her weakened legs staying under her through sheer force of will if nothing else.

"Let's get you out of these," the guy says, gently turning her around. Once again, she finds herself staring at Regina as he works on whatever's binding her wrists together.

"Ruby, please," Regina starts, her voice low. "I know this is...unorthodox, bu-"

"Nah," Ruby says, dismissively. "I meet all my potential girlfriends by befriending hookers." In any other frame of mind, she'd hate herself for using that word, but right now she doesn't care. Anyway, Regina's eyes widen more on 'girlfriend' than on 'hooker'. _Well, fuck you_, Ruby thinks. It's not like they both weren't aware of the attraction between them. Regina's face is flushed and Ruby has to look away before she notices how cute it makes her.

All at once, her hands are free, and she closes her eyes in relief. She rolls her shoulders and stretches her arms above her head before bringing her hands up to inspect the damage to her wrists.

"Sidney, can you give us a couple of minutes, please?" Regina asks.

"Su-"

Ruby cuts him off before he can even get the word out. "No, Sidney, it's fine. We don't need any minutes." She rubs at her wrists, her arms serving as a barrier to stop Regina coming any closer. "Who do I need to speak to so that I can get the fuck out of here?"

The agents, and it makes Ruby's stomach hurt to think that word, exchange a look. Regina nods and Sidney puts a hand on her back. "You can come let the paramedics check you over and then we'll go someplace we can talk. Okay?"

She nods, studiously avoiding Regina's eyes. Before she can be escorted to the waiting ambulance, a squad car screeches to a halt by the perimeter tape that's been put around the scene. "Oh shit," Ruby murmurs as both her grandmother and her partner exit the car, worry evident on both of their faces. Swan catches sight of her first.

"Ruby!" She's already ducked under the tape and is barrelling towards them.

"Officer you can't-" Sidney starts to say, but Regina puts a hand on his arm.

"It's fine," she says, nodding to where Granny is not far behind Emma. "That's her Grandmother. And Lieutenant."

She's about to tell Regina that she can speak for herself, but Emma throws herself into her arms, almost knocking the wind out of her. She stumbles back a step, but wraps her arms around the rookie, unable to help the smile that appears on her face; the first one since this whole ordeal started. She closes her eyes and hugs Emma tightly.

"I thought you were a goner," the blonde murmurs into her shoulder. Granny arrives at that and shakes her head.

"Takes more than the mob to get rid of a Lucas," she says, gruffly. Ruby can see how shaken she is, despite her hard exterior. She eases out of Emma's grip and moves into her Grandmother's arms. The enormity of the situation, and what could have happened, sinks in as she breathes in the scent that's always meant home and comfort to her. The tears come from nowhere, and she lets herself sob, held up by Granny's strong embrace.

"You're okay, girl," Granny murmurs, rubbing her back. "You're okay."

"Hey, aren't you Ruby's informant?"

"It's a little more complicated than that, Ms Swan."

"_Detective_ Swan."

"Mmhmmm."

Ruby lets out a shuddering laugh at the exchange, both at the familiarity of it, and the content. Lifting her head from Granny's shoulder, she looks at Sidney.

"Let's get this over with."

She's given a clean bill of health after they patch up her wrists. As she follows Sidney to one of those trucks the FBI can afford to have kitted out like an office to give her initial statement, she notices Granny and Regina in conversation. Her eyes drift over the woman who she's only ever seen in short skirts and full make-up. She's no less beautiful in jeans and a bulletproof vest with her hair scraped back into a ponytail. Ruby shakes her head, reminding herself that she doesn't know this person. The woman she thought she knew doesn't exist. Her eyes burn hot with tears, but she refuses to let them fall.

"That's great, Detective," Sidney tells her, as she signs her statement. "You know the drill, we'll be in touch with you to help us with our investigation.

"Can I request that Agent…" Ruby pauses. She doesn't know Regina's second name. "Whateverhernameis, isn't involved in any of my interviews?"

Sidney examines her face for a long moment, before giving a little nod. "I think it's clear that you and Agent Ortiz have a personal relationship which may compromise the investigation. We'll make sure you're interviewed by someone else."

"Good," Ruby says, with a sigh. "Oh, and we don't. Have a personal relationship. Just so you know."

"Okay," Sidney says, his face managing to display disbelief despite remaining impassive.

Ruby doesn't have the energy to argue. "Can I go home now?"

"Of course," Sidney tells her, getting up and opening the door to let her exit the truck. She steps out into the dimming light. It must be early evening. Her stomach sinks. _Shit_. The trial. Kathryn Nolan is going to kill her. Emma appears at her side, pulling her into another hug, which she returns as she notes that Regina and Granny are _still _talking. Nothing good can come of that conversation.

"I'm glad you're okay," Emma murmurs.

"Didn't want to go through the hassle of breaking in a new partner, huh?" Ruby jokes, feeling slightly more like herself the further she gets away from the memory of being in that van, thinking she was going to die.

"Something like that," Emma agrees, finally letting her go. She steps back and smiles at Ruby. "So...I guess you know that Regina Mills isn't-"

"Yeah," Ruby barks, cutting her off. "I know."

"Well...isn't that a good thing?" Emma asks, a little confused by Ruby's change in mood. "You always seemed...like…" The blonde is seemingly unable to find a way to describe Ruby's relationship with Regina. "Well, like you really liked her. And now you guys can, you know, hang out. Or whatever."

"Smooth, Swan," Ruby tells her, a slight smile curling her lips. "Regina Mills doesn't exist." She nods to the woman in question. "That's Agent Regina Ortiz. And I don't know shit about her."

"But you can get to know her," Emma pushes. "If you wanted to. I mean, there's nothing stopping you."

At that, Regina looks up from her conversation with Granny and locks eyes with Ruby. Ruby shakes her head. "Nothing apart from the fact I don't want to."

Granny turns and starts to head over, with Regina close on her heels. Ruby really can't handle this at the moment, so she grabs Emma by the elbow. "C'mon, I want to go home." She drags her in the direction of the car Emma and Granny arrived in, forcing Granny to change course.

"Ruby," Regina calls out. "Can I...can I just talk to you? Just for a minute?"

"No," Ruby responds, keeping her eyes to the front. She knows if she looks at Regina for too long she'll cave. And she doesn't want to do that. She's already been enough of an idiot. They arrive at the car, and Emma pats down her pockets, looking for the keys, giving Regina enough time to skip past Granny and catch up. Ruby feels a hand on her arm and she jerks it away, still refusing to look at the other woman.

"Ruby, I know you feel like I've taken you for a fool, but nothing could be further from the truth," Regina tells her, in a low voice, conscious of two other sets of ears, no doubt. "Everything I've shared with you, aside from my last name and my profession, has been true." Ruby just shakes her head. "I knew we had a connection from the first time we met, Ruby," Regina continues. "So I made a point of being as open and honest as the operation would allow me to be, so that when it ended, I could explain myself to you. Because I knew I wanted our...our friendship to continue."

"We don't have a _friendship_, Agent _Ortiz_," Ruby says. "I just met you. Where the _fuck _are the keys, Swan?"

"Found 'em!" Emma unlocks the car and Ruby goes to open the passenger door, but Granny stops her.

"Ruby," Granny starts. "I know you've had a terrible day, but at least give her a minute to explain."

"Since when are you her biggest fan?" Ruby spits at her grandmother. "How many times have you lectured me about her? _Nothing can come of it, girl_." Her eyes fill with tears, _again, _but she is _not _going to cry in front of Regina. "Well, you should be pleased, because now I'm agreeing with you."

She yanks open the car door and gets in, slamming it closed behind her, making Emma jump in the driver's seat. She can see Granny and Regina in the mirror, and watches as Granny reaches out and rubs Regina's arm, as if _she's _the one in need of comfort right now. She huffs. "Start the car. If she's not in the back in thirty seconds, just go."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and leave my Lieutenant at a crime scene in the middle of nowhere," Emma agrees. "That's _exactly_ what my career needs."

Ruby sighs and folds her arms. She wants to get back to her apartment, rid herself of her clothes, and lie in a bath for about a year. Or until the humiliation of being abducted by the mob, _and _taken for a ride by someone she trusted wears off. Whichever comes first. She suspects it'll be the year.

Finally Granny gets into the car and Emma starts the engine and pulls away. Her grandmother reaches forward and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't go getting kidnapped again any time soon. I don't think my old heart could take it."

Ruby covers the hand with her own. "I'll try not to."

"And I know you feel like an idiot right now about all of this," Granny continues. Ruby tenses and withdraws her hand. "I do too. But that'll pass and you'll realise that you have something with that woman that not many people find."

"Anything I had with her was based on a lie," Ruby says. "I don't know her and I don't want to know her."

She can feel Emma's eyes on her, but she ignores her. Granny sits back.

"Give it time, girl."

In the end, she gives it ten days. Granny forced her to take two weeks of leave and promise to have regular sessions with Archie, the department shrink, on her return. She's mostly spent the time off in her apartment, watching mind-numbing television and debating whether or not to answer one of Regina's many calls and texts. She doesn't answer any of them.

The knock at her door isn't entirely unexpected. Granny drops by regularly to bring her lasagne and check she's doing okay. Emma comes over sometimes in the evenings with beer. Hell, even Kathryn Nolan stopped by with flowers and a reminder that she's still expected to testify and that she better fucking nail it.

Looking through the peephole, her stomach drops. Regina Mi-..._Ortiz_ is standing there, looking like a fucking _goddess_ in jeans and a purple sweater, holding a single red rose.

"Go away," Ruby says, her voice loud enough to be heard through the door.

"No." It's the answer she thought would come, but it still bugs the shit out of her.

"Then I'll report you for stalking," Ruby retorts. They both know she won't.

"Go ahead," Regina says. "But response times in this city mean I have at _least _thirty minutes to plead my case before I'm arrested."

Ruby grits her teeth. "I don't want to hear it, Regina."

"Please, Ruby. Please just...just hear me out. I will leave you in peace after I've said what I came to say, and if you never want to see me again, I'll accept that."

Leaning her forehead against the door, Ruby sighs. She could just tell Regina to fuck off and go into another room so she wouldn't need to hear her. She could absolutely do that and it would be her right.

"Fine. You've got five minutes," she says.

"You're...not gonna open the door?"

"Nope," Ruby says, popping the 'p'. "Four minutes and forty seconds. Talk." She chances another look through the peephole and takes a little pleasure in how nervous Regina looks.

"I understand why you're mad." Ruby rolls her eyes at the opening statement. It wouldn't take a genius to work that out. "You feel like I've lied to you. That I've taken advantage of you. And...yes, to an extent, I have. But I took no pleasure in the knowledge that I had to mislead you. For the first time in my life, I considered leaving an operation because of how I felt….how I _feel_ about someone involved in it."

Ruby swallows, but shakes her head. Those are easy words for the person who's been in the know the whole time. And considering leaving an operation and doing it are two different things.

"Why didn't you?" she asks, berating herself for doing so. She'd planned to let Regina speak and remain silent. "Why didn't you leave the operation if you had all of these _feelings_?"

"Because I...I wanted to keep my eye on you. You're good, Ruby. Almost too good. You're closer than you know to a lot of bad shit and I wanted to keep you safe."

Ruby laughs at that. "Oh yeah, poor little Detective Lucas, keeps stumbling into stuff that's over her head. Better give her a babysitter."

She hears Regina sigh. "That's not it at all, Ruby. From the first night I met you, I knew you were something special. You barged into that warehouse like a knight in shining armour, and I...I was smitten."

"Oh come _on_," Ruby scoffs. "You probably had a whole team of snipers surrounding that place, looking out for you."

"Well, yes, we did have a team on standby," Regina admits. "But I was scared, Ruby. I was in there without a wire, without a weapon, and I had no idea if the team were in a position to enter. Then you came in. With your red coat and your big eyes and you saved me." Ruby closes her eyes as she thinks back to that night. How all she wanted to do was make sure that Regina wasn't hurt. "_You _saved me, Ruby. Not some highly trained team of federal agents. You, Ruby Lucas."

"And you couldn't have told me back then? That you were a fed? Instead you let me believe you worked the streets?"

"We couldn't risk my cover," Regina tells her. "I wanted to tell you, Ruby. So many times, I wanted to tell you."

"But you didn't." Ruby wipes at her face to get rid of the few tears that have escaped. Finally, she whispers the part that really hurts. "I don't know you."

"Yes, you do," Regina argues. "Everything we talked about that wasn't linked to your job is true. I made sure of that. I didn't want to lie anymore than I had to. It might've had a slightly different spin, but everything I told you about myself is true." There's a soft bump on the door and Ruby wonders if Regina is leaning her head against the other side. "I know it's unfair that I was playing a part and you were being yourself. But if I hadn't been on that operation, we might never have met. While I wish we'd met at a bar somewhere and struck up a conversation, we didn't. We met while I was deep undercover and I am sorry for that. But I can't change it. What I _can _do is say what I've been wanting to say for months."

Ruby feels sick as she awaits Regina's next words.

"You are the most fascinating person I've ever met, Ruby. You work in a tough, unforgiving job, and yet you have patience and compassion for everyone you meet. You treat everyone like a person, not a case number that has to be dealt with. I've seen you out on the street, making sure those girls are alright, even when you're not on duty. When you thought I was a prostitute, you never once made me feel like I was less than you, and believe me, plenty of people made me feel like that."

A protectiveness surges through Ruby's chest and she resists the urge to ask for the names of these people who made Regina feel that way.

"You're my brave, crazy, wonderful knight in shining armour and I want us to have a chance to get to know one another on a level playing field."

She should never have let Regina speak, because with every single word, her resolve is weakening.

"If you open this door right now, I will introduce myself and I will ask you if you'd like to have dinner with me. Not tonight, necessarily. But sometime."

"And if I _don't_ open the door?" Ruby asks. She thinks she needs to hear the alternative out loud so that she can make her decision.

"Then I will walk away and you'll never have to see me again." Regina's voice has thickened and it makes Ruby's throat ache almost as much as her heart. "And I will always wonder what would've happened if you'd opened the door. Because I think we could be amazing together."

Pride is really the only thing standing in her way. She needs to decide whether or not pride is a good enough excuse to lose the person standing at her door, begging to be let in.

"My five minutes are up, I think." There's a pause, where neither of them moves. "I...I guess that's goodb-"

Ruby deftly unlocks the door and yanks it open, startling Regina enough that she takes a step back. They look at each other in silence. Then Regina offers her a hand and a tentative smile.

"Hi, I'm Regina Ortiz. A field agent with the FBI."

Ruby bats the hand aside and pulls the shorter woman into a hug. They've hugged before, but this is the first time Ruby hasn't had Granny's voice in her head, lecturing her on professionalism. "Hi, Regina Ortiz," she whispers. "I'm Ruby Lucas, a really pissed off vice detective who thinks she's probably in love with you."

She feels Regina's gasp, just before her arms tighten around her even more. "That feeling's probably mutual."

They stand in an embrace in Ruby's doorway for a long time, neither wanting to break the connection they've established. Eventually, Ruby pulls back enough to see that Regina's face is tearstained. She frowns and brings her thumb to wipe away the remaining tears.

"This...this isn't fixed," she says. "It's still weird and awful."

"Oh," Regina says, her face falling.

"But it's not weird or awful enough for me to let you walk away," Ruby hurries to continue. "Not without at least trying."

Regina nods, a smile blooming and her eyes growing watery. "That's all I ask," she whispers.

"Okay then," Ruby says, the vice that's been squeezing her heart for the past ten days loosening slightly. "So let's start with dinner and see where we go from there."

"Absolutely," Regina agrees, blinking her tears away. "Thank you, for giving me the chance to explain."

Ruby shrugs. "I missed you."

The whispered admission was not what she planned to say, but it's out there now. Regina nods. "Me too."

A glance at her watch tells her it's mid-afternoon. Hardly an appropriate time for dinner. But she doesn't want Regina to leave just yet. She points a thumb over her shoulder. "I'm...watching some awful cop show and eating nachos right now…if you want to join me for a while?"

"I'd love to," Regina says, quickly enough that Ruby can tell she really doesn't want to leave.

"We can do that now," Ruby says, more to herself than Regina. "We can hang out." _Or whatever_. Swan's words echo in her brain and she shakes her head with a smile.

"We can," Regina agrees. "We can do anything we want to."

And that simple statement of truth knocks down the last piece of Ruby's resistance. Because there's something she's wanted to do for a long time.

Without comment, or preamble, Ruby presses her lips gently against Regina's.


End file.
